


New years resolution

by Kinzjamoo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Gen, I don't know what to add, New Years, Phase Three (Gorillaz), plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinzjamoo/pseuds/Kinzjamoo
Summary: Another year approaches  to be wasted away on the plastic hell Murdoc calls a beach, and he jokingly creates a resolution he truly didn't plan to commit, unfortunately, its done for him.





	New years resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyo! Im lowkey new to fanfics and I just joined ao3, so excuse the very cheesy title and summary, I have no idea what to do for them haha. You might know me on the gorillaz amino (kinzjamo)  
> Not a big fan of this in all honesty, so done expect this to be my best work, I really rushed this one in all honesty because I just wanted it to be done and over with because I missed its deadline

The time ticked on as it always did, a seemingly endless cycle he would have to bare for yet another year which would come in merely a few hours. 

The constant muffled noise of bullets which once rang aloud into the air  had long silenced. The  cries of the whale had grown fainter as well, almost as if it had been absent from there altogether . 

He knew it was there, no matter how far it went, it always came back, even if it was thrown across the ocean, it'd swim right over again,just to terriorize the poor idiot.  
2D knew that, he also knew that if he ever dare move the curtain from the porthole, he'd see it staring right back at him with its beady and soulless looking eyes. 

A new sound arose, one different from the pattern of gunshots and the eerie echo of whalesong he had come to hear so often, yet equally as dreaded. 

Footsteps 

He recognized the source of it in an instant, the strikingly familiar pitter patter of heavy boots being trudged across wood.  
The instant he had come to recognize who was behind it, the door had swung open, making 2D cringe at the noise of it slamming against the wall from its impact. 

Murdoc. 

It was Murdoc

"Eergh.. sorry fer not feedin ya fer awhile, ive been battlin' pirates all day. I uh, brought yew somethin' . Yer really gonna like this.. its got.. uhh.. bread, water.. crisps.. .. and.. I cant tell what in satans name that shit is, but I guess yew get t' find out." 

2D could tell by the way he was slurring his words he was  a little drunk, not wasted, but definetly somewhat drunk. In all honesty, it was a rare occasion for 2D to see him sober

" oh.. well, that's quite lovely, Murdoc,can I ask yew somefhin? " 

Murdoc snickered off 2Ds comment, blatantly too drunk to take a word from him seriously, then again, it was the same way when he was sober. 

"Im not sure 2D, can yew?" 

" 'm askin yew,can i?" 

Murdoc groaned in an obnoxious fashon as he plopped himself next too 2D begrudingly , sassily crossing his arms as he sat in an arrogant looking posture. 

"Go ahead, got t' be quick though, ive got a rather busy schedule .. its uh, very important, it  involves shoving two cigarettes up my nose and  eating a sandwhich. " 

"I-" 

"Aaannd... time is  up! I Better be on my way. " 

Murdoc begun to rise up too his feet, to which 2D made a rushed effort to put a stop too by tugging back onto the edge of his shirt. 

"Im not gonna be ere wastin' out ere forever am i?" 

Murdoc scorned at 2Ds touch as he hastily yanked  him away of his shirt's grasp, immediately dusting himself off and avoiding any form of  eyecontact as he headed to the door. 

"Maybe, maybe not. For all I know , could be never, could be  tomorrow, a wonderful  resolution that be. A year free of a certain blue twat.." 

Murdoc froze for a moment, almost as if contemplating or more as if he were pretending too, but as soon as he did so he snapped back as a smug expression crossed his face. 

"Ahh.. jus messin' with ya, it'll be some time till yew get out of this hellhole. Since yew keep  on yappin' my ear off though, I might consider lettin ya leave via bein' torn to bloody bits by a whale."  
Murdoc chuckled maliciously , swinging the door open and disappearing with the sickeningly harsh slam of a door before 2D could form a response. 

"Fuckin' old goth. "

2D grumbled too himself, rolling over in the shabby bedding as it squeaked out in protest. 

His life had now resided under Murdocs clutches, and in all honesty, it wasn't at it greatest moment. In fact, it was remarkably terrible in nearly every aspect. Murdoc lacked any form of reassurance to this, or even remorse.  
It was only a moment in his life, a long one, but not a permanent one. Itd be over soon enough. 

The room rocked subtly, and the whale once ensued its chilling song, though it made 2D quiver at the knowledge of the whales presence, it was a common occurrance he somewhat adjusted too. Just enough to let his eyes flutter close and for him to drift off. 

As soon as Murdoc awoke he had gone outside in hopes of managing to walk off his hangoger, in doing so he had immediately  being hit with a draft of  salty air and the blaring light of the morning sun. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he emerged.

Russel, who had just arrived onto the lsland just a day prior in the midst of battle, sat by  the edge of the shore. Noodle had been there as well, but he couldn't really seem to find her at this moment.  
He glanced to his left, then to his right, then turning around as a delicate hand tapped softly onto his shoulder. 

Noodle's expression was one he had not predicted, the enthusiastic glint in her eye and overwhelmingly cheery smile both completely missing, replaced with an expression that almost looked subtly solemn and mournful.

"Murdoc, how do I phrase this,er,it  seems we might have to go." 

"Yew jus' got ere, why wouldya-" 

A voice boomed loudly from the other direction,void of its commonly laid back tone.

"You know exactly fuckin' why." 

Murdoc turned around once more, now facing in direction of russ, both puzzled and outraged.  
It had taken five years to get the band together, and they finally accomplished that. Now, they've barely been back for 24 hours and they were leaving? Not too mention, they didn't seem to be able to muster a valid reason, only leaving him too decide what of a thousand things had caused their leave. 

"Look, I know yer bloody enormous fer the beach n all, as well as the fact that,being what it is, it smells like hell but-" 

Russ finally looked over to face him, his wide pupilless milky eyes glaring through him intensly, making Murdoc freeze in place. 

"Don't pretend you don't know this shit! You know exactly what went down last night. This would've never happened if you didn't make us fight off all those stupid pirates last night all cause of some fake ass guns! I took that thing out once.. but that asshole came back-i didn't see it coming over cause of all those fuckin shitheads and.." 

Russel stopped for a moment, struggling to make out his words. Murdoc considered blurting in something, but before he could speak again, Russ only continued

"I coulda saved em'. I could of done something too help him again man."  
His tone lowered drastically, now going from livid to distraught. 

"What in bloody hell are y-" 

"You really don't know, do you? That whale, it fuckin' took him man! It took 'D! I saw it Noodle saw it, everyone watched that  shit go down. " 

A dead silence fell upon them, and russ rubbed his  temple as he took a deep breath. 

"I- I just don't really want to have to deal with this all over again. You remember last time something like this happened, you know what I tried to do. Noodle,we have too go,alright?"

Noodle nodded,shooting Murdoc one last final glance with a  faint smile drawn across her face and scattering over too the enormous man begrudingly. 

Murdoc was at lose for how to manage a response.  
Did 2D really- no, that was ridiculous, almost laughable, it was an escape plan, and they were in on it. 

As the to began to grow smaller and smaller as their distance drew out farther, Murdoc blurted out curses and accusations, hopelessly yelling out in his frustration as they faded out into  sillouettes  of dots. 

Noodle watched the final hint of the island salmon pink hue fade off, as well as Murdocs desperate screams to bring them back. It had been nothing but silence besides that, a tense one at that, and Noodle felt obligued to break it. 

"It wasn't your fault Russ, it wasn't Murdoc's either, it was just the whale." 

"It wasn't just the fuckin' whale noodle, it was more than that, the whale was just one big boom too end it all." 

"I know that, but all of this was just many events caused by a personal struggle in all of us. We all have been dealing with tough times, and sometimes we might drag down people with us without noticing, like what  Murdoc had done to 2D.  If we were too just stay a little longer, we could have done something" 

" that fucker did more than notice what he was doin' and you know that. "

Again, no one spoke, the only noise now being the one  of a boat far off in the distance. 

It just wasn't true, it was a lie, a trick, he'd get back at him for it,drag him back to square one. There was cameras everywhere on this island, there had to be a slither of evidence lying around somewhere. this camera caught every inch  of  movement on  the island, so did the cyborg. 

Murdoc bursted through the doors, nearly breaking it off from the ridges with how much force he had used. 

He was seething with rage, fists clenched hard enough that his sharp nails almost broke skin, and fang like teeth gritter together harshly.

"Those fuckin bastards.. tellin me lies like that and leavin me t' rot alone on this piece of trash.. where the hells that blue shit gone off too anyways?" 

"January 1st, 12:00, report. 2D was taken out after a whale had  rammed into his room, taking the bottom half of the  island and leaving him presumably dead."

Murdoc was taken aback by the cyborhd sudden appearance,but frankly,he wasn't too focused on that right now,even through her confirmation of the event he didn't trust it fully for a second, though it was getting more convincing

"Where's the proof? Got any  footage of it?"  
The bot nodded,to which murdoc was taken somewhat aback too. Swiftly stomping up too the security camera and adjusting it as it rolled back the footage. Murdoc stepped over to the screen, tapping his foot on the ground repetively both from impatience and the odd feeling of anxiousness.  
Soon enough, she had gotten the footage right to where she had wanted it, 11:50pm. 

Nothing seemed out of place, though 2D tossed and turned in discomfort at a constant rate, groaning under his breath as the whale's wailing went on. The room was shaking softly, and Murdoc didn't seem to notice its subtle movement until it had gone up drastically. 

11:51pm

Murdocs pathetic speck of a heart sunk finally when a  small crack had begun to form upon the porthole, dripping down icy waters from the leak.  
2D didn't take more than a second to notice the mad quivering of the room and the frozen liquid hitting on his back, in a fit of sudden terror, he sprung up and scattered across the room in a moments notice, pressing himself against the wall as the waters crawled upwards.  
He was trembling just as much as the room had been, his panicked breaths escaping  at an increasingly faster rate, looking out at what lay before him with pearly white orbs in sheer dead fright.

11:52pm

Murdoc watched without mustering a word, brushing a shaky hand through his greasy locks of raven hair and sitting in front of the screen as the dreaded event moved on.  
11:53pm

It only got worse from there, strongly so, it was clear that the entire room rested in the massive creatures jaws, leaving 2D utterly helpless to his fate. 

The cracks spread farther onto the glass, and more water seeped down and fell too the floor, filling it slowly.

11:54pm

The worst part came when  2D had spoke,  stuttering in a mess of words with a voice of sheer distraught panic. 

"Ehhh.... murdoc, can yew ear me? The whales breakin' and i.. I cant seem to get out on my own yew know.. yew are listenin' right?" 

Murdoc cursed under his breath at the scene, only worsening as the footage rolled on, shaking more madly than before each second. 2D had kept on talking

11:55pm

"Are yew, ah, yer mad at me arent yew,I know ive been really whiny and all-"  
He was aburtly interuppted by the scrapping of metal as the room began to gradually start collasping in on itself, again, he continued on

"And an- and 'm real dense in the head n' stuff,but  I didn't fhink yew really meant that thing yew said about the whale." 

The water began rising up now, and the cracks had grown so immensly water now poured from it. 

11:56pm

2D struggled to yank the doorknob open from behind, still eyeing the water tensely as it rose up higher and higher. 

"Murdoc? Murdoc,  yew are listin',right? Oh.. oh blimey.. murdoc,couldya'elp me out? Please? " 

11:57pm  
Murdoc had a strong urge to look away as the minutes ticked by, being that there was little to no question what was going to eventually happen. Yet he stayed put, watching as the room crumbled more and more and the minutes grew shorter and 2Ds whimpers grew sharper. 

11:58pm  
By this point, 2D had broken down into frantic sobs, sending a deep shiver down Murdoc's spine.  
He didnt seem to talk anymore, just sit quietly as the world before him fell apart. 

11:59pm  
The room begun to shake rapidly, and 2D remained curled up as the water built up, burying his face in his knees and bawling quietly . 

"Im sorry, 2D."

Finally,a deafeningly loud crash. 

A new years resolution of his had been fulfilled for him at the struck of midnight, leaving nothing behind in its tracks but the emptiness of static. 

It had been a good minute before Murdoc broke eye contact from the screen, but the moment that he did, the man had bolted off down the studio stairs, hoping to save his last sense of skeptism. 

Cyborg followed shortly behind, her metal boots echoing across the halls as she did so.   
He stumbled down the flight of stairs, nearly slipping as he did. It  always seemed too take forever to get to that room, but now it felt even longer.  
The steps got more and more wet as he moved on, till finally he reached where 2Ds room was. 

When he had arrived, what he was meet with the answer that 2Ds room was no longer present, instead, a mass of dark blue currents swirling from under him, its white tips kissing the edge of the staircase's ruins. A few objects bobbed around the waves as they jutted around swiftly, all in   disrepair or at least heavily worn. 

Murdoc crumbled down too his knees before the chaotic mass of dark blues roared from below. 

"You seem to be a bit down there mate" 

A familiar voice who he had formed a  mutual resentment towards called out from behind, its usual hostile tone  being completely vacant from the one he had spoken with now.  
Cyborg swerved around, aiming her gun at the boogeyman as the demon approached the two. 

"The fuck do ya want now?"  
Murdoc spat distraughtly, facing the demon with eyes that had begun to water up. 

"For now, I just want to talk, I cant believe im sayin' this too ya, but I almost feel a little bad for you." 

"Yew tryin't'play nice with me now are ya?" 

"New year,new me. Now, I  dont usually agree with this term, being a demon who's lived for all of time. Im the same atrocious nasty  scum every year, all year, and I'd bet you'd say the same for yourself. Being a cunt 24\7 is tiring after all, not too mention lonely." 

Boogeyman sat himself next to Murdoc, only pissing him off more than he had already been by his mere presence. 

"Actually,i lied to you, I do want something ." 

"If yew think ill give yew my-" 

"No no no, you dont even have one. I just wanna negotiate something. You lost your little singer right now yeah?"

Murdoc nodded subtly ,not daring to face him nonetheless make eyecontact. He didn't reply,only giving the boogeyman more time to ramble on

" Cant say ill be able to fix everything, but I can fix it enough. He'll be alive, granted he's still in the whale, but he 'll eventually land on Mexico or something when the whale calls it quits. From there, ill give em a ticket back to wherever your off to after this and its all good. And all im askin for; is a room" 

Murdoc contemplated for a moment, sharing a room with his worst rival, or someone who used to be his worst rival, didn't seem appealing, but he's had worse roommates, still, he'd be up there. 

He glanced down at the murky pools whirling around below where 2D once stayed which had now been replaced by rubble, and made his choice

"Deal"

**Author's Note:**

> EeHgh  
> I might rewrite this sometime as im not completely satisfied with how it turned out,as it was very hastily do e for a prompt I was overdue on gorillaz amino writing club. Anyways, feel free to provide feedback and constructive criticsm.


End file.
